bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hijō Gisei
Hijō Gisei (非情ぎせい, hijou gisei; Jap Lit Translation, "Callous Victim,") is one of four escaped fugitives from a Prison Escort Convoy heading to Yūrei Ōkoku's new Maximum Security Center. Senkakushu, their designated leader, appoints Hijō as their Point Man, as to be the first one on the offense and defense as well as their scout of the Tenma Senshudan pact/group. Appearance: Hijō embodies a man in his late 20's early 30's, retaining someone of both a mature appearance but also a jubilious, youthful spirit. Having various scars for his time spent in excruciating agony under the control by those under the Warden's watch. Bearing an incredible physique from keeping himself in shape even after being tortured weekly and kept in solitary, Hijō never carried a broken spirit and ended up with an incredible stamina that exceeded his own previously free state. Being at a tall stature of 6ft 6in, Hijō embodies a man that can be both agile and intimidating, as he's demonstrated towards his opponents. With a tanned complexion that accents his black, smooth raven black hair with only a slight ban sticking out in front, causing attention to his former worship tattoo on his forehead as his time spent as a warrior monk. His first seen appearance was that of his fugitive state. Wearing nothing but a pair of prison-type sleeveless tunic and slacks, Hijō never had any pleasant appearance besides the temporarily adorned apron he wore while cooking for his compatriots. His secondary appearance is that of a man with a more rebellious, against-the-system attire. With a simple black leather collar around his neck along with a biker's lether jacket over a red T-shirt and a pair of leather gloves and slacks, wearing nothing of important consequence. The only expensive thing on his person would be the acquired firearms and the leather boots with metalic cowboy spurs. Personality: Hijō is a very charming, likeable person when you get to know him. Despite his past, he tries to appease and get along with anyone he meets, and would fight with his life on the line if you'd be in trouble. This type of interaction was shown when Hijō "suggested" in getting rid of the passbiers they believed to be the recovery team of the Prison Convoy they escaped from. After cooking a meal and coming up with a story as to why he was the only one appearing to be here, Hijō tried to play innocent and ignorant until all of his "Customers" drew weapons upon his person, forcing him to be a very arrogant, cocky individual who took pride in hsi abilities. This was displayed when Daisuke discharged a Kidō at him, and he was able to deftly deflect it with his foot, claiming it was incredibly "badass" for the thing he accomplished. However, when it comes down to it, Hijō can be a very wrathful, angry entity when he sees or feels something terrible has happened to a friend of his. Displaying this as he landed a solid, incapacitating blow to Daisuke, whom he had fond feelings for minutes ago, without hesitation in the heat of his wrath. Synopsis: 'The War of Four' The War of Four: In Touch (Debut) Affiliations: Tenma Senshudan: Korai: Gotei 13: History: Powers/Abilities: Hijō's Immense Spiritual Power.png|Hijō's Remarkable Spiritual Power Hijō's Spirit Energy Manipulation.png|Hijō's Deft Manipulation of Spiritual Energy Remarkably High Spiritual Power: Hijō, despite being seen as a normal entity by many, has acquired bountiful surpluses of Spiritual Power over the decades. Having studied under several temples in their ways of tranquility, peace, and justice, Hijō acquired many different ways to manipulate and channel his unnaturally high Spiritual Power. Able to emit electrifying Spiritual Pressure that could shock any lower Seated Officer of the Gotei 13 or any weaker entity, Hijō is a surprisingly powerful foe as he can manipulate Spirit Energy in such a way he can deflect, destroy, or redirect Kidō at will against his opponents. This also has allowed him to utilize Spirit Energy in a variety of ways, both for combat, healing, and defensive purposes, making his own unique array of "spells" for his own crafting and utilization. Hakuda Mastery: Capable of standing toe-to-toe with Zanjutsu and Hakuda Masters with deft ability with ease, Hijō can counter his opponent's strategies with a power that not many are able to match. During his fight with Shinshin and Daisuke, Hijō was able to keep both of them on their toes as well as evade if not avoid every attack of theirs whereas they are exceptionally skilled warriors by their own rights. When landing a blow against a Lieutenant/Captain level entity, he was able to cause incapacitating damage to him and disperse flames emitted by the Hankami's making temporarily, a testament to his true fighting prowess. Unnamed Fast-Movement Specialist: Due to his innate knowledge and mastery of his Spiritual Energy under the guidance of his several different visited temples as a vagabond monk, Hijō was able to create and utilize his own form of Fast-Movement techniques. Due to mastering the arts of moving at incredible speeds, Hijō's innate speeds were so great, that his body's reaction/timing became exceptionally high, allowing him to evade and avoid most attacks in which he could not or chose not to be hit by. Amazing Endurance: Hijō has shown to have amazing endurability while in the heat of battle. While only needing to reinforce the muscles residing in his forearms, Hijō has shown he was able to deftly deflect a solid, sharp blade forged by the master swordsman from the likes of Shinshin. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Tenma Senshudan